Camp Lejeune Fire
Established in 1941, Camp Lejeune Fire & Emergency Services is responsible for fire suppression, rescue, and prevention activities within Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune and Marine Corps Air Station New River. The department also responds to mutual aid requests in surrounding communities. The department is fully-staffed by civilian government personnel. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Station 1 (MCAS New River / Structural) - AS-130 Bancroft Street :Engine 1 - :Tanker 1 - 2012 Freightliner M2 / Pierce (SN#25566) :Brush 1 - :Ambulance 1 - 2010 Ford F-350 / Wheeled Coach Station 1 (MCAS New River / Airfield) - Longstaff Road Station 2 (Midway Park) - Butler Drive South & Third Street :Engine 2 - 2006 Pierce Saber (1250/500/100F) :Ladder 2 - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/300/100' platform) (SN#14072) :Brush 2 - Station 3 - Headquarters (Hadnot Point) - McHugh Boulevard & Cross Street :Engine 3 - 2007 Pierce Saber (1250/500/100F) :Reserve Engine 3 - 1995 Pierce Arrow (1250/750/100) (SN#E9309-01 or 02) :Brush 3 - :Ambulance 3 - 2010 Ford F-350 / Wheeled Coach :Battalion 1 - Station 4 (Paradise Point) - Charles Street & St. Marys Drive :Engine 4 - 2012 Pierce (SN#25661) :Brush 4 - Station 5 (French Creek) - McHugh Boulevard & Gonzalez Boulevard Built 2000 :Engine 5 - 2001 Pierce Saber (1250/500/50F) :Truck 5 - 2013 Pierce Velocity 75' rear-mount (SN#26389) :Rescue 5 - 1990 Pierce Dash / 2007 Pierce body :Brush 5 - :Ambulance 5 - 2010 Ford F-350 / Wheeled Coach Station 6 (Camp Geiger) - A Street & 7th Street :Truck 6 - 2009 Pierce Velocity 4x2 (1750/500/75' platform) :Rescue 6 - :Brush 6 - :Ambulance 6 - 2010 Ford F-350 / Wheeled Coach :Battalion 2 - Station 7 (Courthouse Bay) - Middle Street & Peach Street :Engine 7 - :Tanker 7 - :Brush 7 - :Ambulance 7 - Station 8 (Camp Johnson) - Building M303 - Harlem Drive & Company Street B :Quint 8 - :Brush 8 - Station 9 (Sandy Run) - CC Road & Highway 17 :Engine 9 - 2008 International / Pierce Contender brush truck (500/500/30F) :Brush 91 - :Brush 92 - :Brush 93 - Station 10 (Stones Bay) - Rifle Range Road & A Street Built 2010 :Truck 10 - 2009 Pierce Velocity 4x2 (1750/500/75' platform) :Engine 16 - 2008 International / Pierce Contender brush truck (500/500/30F) ARFF Training Center - Demarco Street Unknown Station Assignment :Spec-Ops 1 - 19' Haul Mark enclosed trailer :2016 Pierce Saber (SN#29726-1) :Polaris ASAP MedStat MS500 Miniature All-Terrain Ambulance :Boston Whaler 25' rescue boat 2x250HP (750/-) Retired Apparatus :1996 Pierce Arrow (1250/750/100) (SN#E9971) (Ex-Engine 2) :1995 Pierce Arrow (1250/750/100) (SN#E9309-01 or 02) (Ex-Engine 4) :1994 Pierce Arrow (1250/750/100) (SN#E8454-01) (Ex-Engine 1) :1994 Pierce Arrow (1250/750/100) (SN#E8454-02) (Ex-Engine 2) :1990 Pierce Dash 4x4 walk-in heavy rescue (SN#E5769-03) (Ex-Rescue 6) (New body Rescue 5) :1987 Pierce Arrow (1250/500/100F/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E3678-05) (Ex-Engine 10) :1987 Pierce Arrow (1250/500/30F/50' TeleSqurt) (2000 Pierce refurb) (Sold to Vance County Fire Department) :1984 Hendrickson / E-One 110' rear-mount (Ex-Ladder 2) :1984 Duplex Walters (1000/500/25F) (Ex-Engine 4 (Reserve)) :1978 Seagrave MB (1000/-) (SN#J95264) (Sold to Bloomington Mountaineer Volunteer Fire Department) :1973 Chevrolet / Ward LaFrance (750/300) (Ex-Engine 3) External Links :Camp Lejeune Fire & Emergency Services Station Map Category:Military departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Lejeune